


Not Stable

by GrievingFox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused! Harry, Angst, Dark! Harry, Poetry, abuse doesn't just magically dissappear when the child is removed, abuse has serious after affects, people are seriously blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrievingFox/pseuds/GrievingFox
Summary: In which, people really should have realized that children living in the cupboard under the stairs do not suddenly becoming functioning members of society. Harry regrets nothing.





	Not Stable

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty dark. Once again, poetry. This has mentions of abuse and neglect. If that is a trigger, do not read.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters

A boy called freak, fed only scraps.  
He tried so hard to be okay.  
And yet, and yet, every touch brought the memories, every closet door brought the fear.  
Who could blame him? All he’d ever known was hatred, and everyone waned him to be perfect. To be sane.  
He couldn’t fit their mold, so they tossed him aside. He burned with hatred.  
His mind fragmented all the more, everyone was an enemy.  
Should have seen it coming, he told them, with a grin that was all teeth.  
Your beloved leader made me a victim, he taunts them, but you all created the monster.  
Your fault, your fault, he chants, the words falling just as easily as the curses.  
I’m not okay, the boy called freak yells, I’m not sane. You should have run when you had the chance!  
Abuse doesn’t just go away!


End file.
